Wild Kratts: War of the Worlds
by WK Forever
Summary: Different but based on the movie... Chris and Martin fight for survival as aliens invade Earth. Because of three ships will the brothers be able to see each other again? Will their town be saved in time? Will their true love survive? And last of all, will they come out of it alive and well?
1. Strike!

One evening, one cool September sunsetting night, two men, standing in the police force watched the early sky. One man said to his partner, "Hey, Joe, what a shooting star!"

Joe looked, "Earl, that's no shooting star... that's a falling star!"

"Let's go warn the city."

"Let's."

Meanwhile, four youngsters were enjoying the last light of the day. It was a moment to said good-bye.

"See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

Martin followed Chris to their new home. Their parents had moved to the city since Chris had grown so attached to Martin and Aviva.

"Hey, bro! Your collar is glowing."

Chris was indeed wearing a collar. Once in a while he would run off during a fight match from Jeff and end up lost for hours. Aviva invented the collar and put it on Chris' arm. It had a GPS monitor on him so he could be tracked. But this time it was glowing like he was lost.

Chris sat on his knees, for he walked still on all fours, and examined the thing. His face changed as he turned wild.

"Uh, bro?"

Chris sniffed the air. He followed his scent straight back to the girls' house.

Aviva and Laura was sitting on the porch with their family. The girls giggled at Chris, but he was on a mission.

Chris couldn't control himself. Aviva realized the change and grabbed her screwdriver. But Chris was too ahead of her. He led the trio straight to a ditch.

"Chris?"

Chris yelped as he fell down the pit.

Martin cried after his brother. But his eyes met a red-glowing substance, much larger than a school bus, taller than an average human.

"CHRIS!"

Chris slipped right under the red substance. The boy lay still at its foot, frightened to move.

Minutes later, the police and the firetruck came. People gathered. Aviva scratched her head, "Who called for help?"

Laura and Martin shook their heads, "Not us."

The officer said, "What are you young ones doing here?"

Martin pointed, "My brother! He fell in this pit."

Joe said, "It's a rock! Burning! Firefighters spray!"

"You knew this was here," Asked Laura.

"We saw it fall. We warned the city. Your brother could be singed. Arnold! Call the rescue men!"

But Chris managed to pull himself from the rock. He was so scared. Something banged INSIDE the rock. He backed away and barked for help.

Joe said, "Is that kid drunk?"

Martin blushed, "He's half wild half tamed."

"Weird."

Chris, back on solid ground, was in Martin's arms. He was shaking greatly. One man in the crowd went down to rock. Chris leaped from Martin, determined to save the man. But Aviva leashed Chris on his harass as he leaped. He stood firm and barked greatly as he tried to pull from the harass to the man.

"Chris! HEEL!"

Chris sat back, whining.

The man in the pit had a shovel. He had shouted that he could break the rock into two. Chris was sweating as he watched.

The man cried, "Again, I will say, I can break this rock in two!"

Then, with a strong swing, he rammed the shovel into the rock.

DONNNNGGGG!

The man backed away. Chris yelped and turned to hide under the police car. The trio stood shocked.

One officer said, "That's no rock..."

Aviva knelt on the ground to coo Chris to her, but the kid pulled himself away from her.

The man with the bent shovel ran up the pit and cried, "That's full of iron! A rare stone indeed!"

It was late that night when everyone went to bed safe and sound. All except Chris. He lay awake in his bed, trembling every noise his ears could pick up. He got out of bed and walked in the hallway, spooked by his father.

"Son?"

"Dad! I'm scared."

William took his son downstairs and gave him some milk, "Relax, Chris. It's just a rock."

"It's more than 'just a rock'. That thing rang!"

"I know. Oh, shush down a little bit. Your mother doesn't like it when you hollar like that. It sends fear to her veins and it will make you sit in your room for the rest of your life."

Chris smirked, "I think Mom is being too protective..."

"Yes. But she loves you. She doesn't want to lose her boy to a nice lady or even death itself."

"Doesn't that inquire Aviva?"

William chuckled, "Okay, smarty. I now know."

"But you're my father. I feel more dependent on you."

"Because we're men. Women... sometims don't understand a man's feelings."

"Okay, Dad. I feel a little better. But still, isn't a girl the same way?"

"Of course. Some are a little nervous in telling their feelings of their woman 'stuff' to a man who knows man 'stuff'."

Chris sipped the last of his milk before he asked, "Okay, then... what's with the new guy with the new girl?"

William smiled, "One question for you: Are you making plans?"

Chris blinked, "NO!"


	2. A surprise

Chris woke up refreshed. But the sky outside looked dull. He got out of his comfortable bed and looked out the window and saw fire. He grabbed his shoes and ran downstairs still in his bed T-shirt and shorts.

Linda and William were outside watching the firefighters. Chris ran to the back door and went outside and called for Fury. The little cub leaped out from under the house.

Chris picked the cub up and ran to his family, "What's going on?!"

William turned, "The meteor spread some fire. We lost power this morning."

Chris looked at Martin, who also stood in his bed clothes. Fury was shaking against Chris. Chris said, "But how?! They washed it down."

Martin answered, "It happens, little Brother. It's common. It was dry since our last rainstorm. It could have started again."

Chris said, "But it's near the college!"

"I am sure everyone is okay."

He turned and saw his mother resting a blanket on him, "Mom, no! That's not what I meant. The family."

Martin froze, "Dad... He's right. The Corvando family."

Chris' eyes widened.

William said, "Okay, though we'll still bedriddened, I guess we can go and check on them."

Minutes later, the family set out. The firefighters questioned them where they were going.

Minutes after that, the house appeared. It stood still in the midst of smoke. The family got out of the car and up the stairs. Martin knocked.

No answer.

Chris choked.

"William, this air is stiff. Chris can't breathe."

William turned to his wife hanging on to Chris. Chris was coughing nonstop.

Martin knocked again. The door opened. Martin and his family went in, wondering what happened.

"Shut the door, quick."

The door shammed.

Martin turned and saw Laura. He sighed, "You're okay."

Michael Sr. came out of the shadows, "Why are you here?"

William said, "We were concerned."

Chris was gasping for air. Aviva had an inhaler. He took the medicine with care. Linda said, "What is that?"

"This medicine is highly used for those who cough on fire smoke. He's got some shortness of breath. It's a recommended medicine in college."

"But isn't it able to spread diseases?"

"We use a wipe to clean it. If we need it instantly, we will wipe it down and wipe it dry."

"Okay. At least the boy is feeling better."

Chris was white from all the coughing. He rested against his mother and shut his eyes.

Lucy took Linda by the arm, "Linda, dear. Do you have power?"

"No, we don't, Lucy."

"We woke up to the smell of smoke. We thought the house caught on fire. I woke up the children and Mike. But it wasn't the house."

Michael Jr. cried, "It's the machine!"

"Michael! Remember Christopher!"

Chris opened his eyes, "What machine?"

Michael laughed sheepishly in front of the parents, "My bad."

Chris lifted his head from his mother and looked at Aviva, "What machine?"

Aviva was frightened. She looked to her father. She took Chris' hand, "Follow me, but be quiet."

Chris was wide eyed. He got up from the floor and followed Aviva to the back of the house.

"Be quiet," She said sternly. She pulled back a curtain, "Look."

Chris blinked his eyes. He looked through the smoke, he gasped...

There was a machine in the pit. The pit was in the abaddonned field just across from the Corvando house and College. The machine stuck its head out.

It was a rattlesnake head with its body in the pit. The face of it was an oval lense. In the lense was an orange-reddish glow which blinked every two seconds.

Chris said, "What is that thing?"

"I don't know, CK. Where are you going?"

"I am going outside."

"Are you nuts!?"

"Aviva, I know what I am doing."

Chris went outside and quickly moved to a bush nearby. He moved the leaves and looked beyond to the head. He froze as the head turned his way. When the head moved away, he quickly hid in another spot. There he discovered a strange ash.

The ash was like three humans holding somekind of stuff in each of their hands. Then, Chris remembered, the three men the officer set in charge. But how did they become ash?

Chris was out in plain sight. He didn't realize it when he heard some vibrating drum noise.

He looked up and was face-to-face with the rattlesnake!


	3. Snake Burn

The vibrating drum noise woke Chris to his senses. In the distance he heard a female scream. He knew it was Aviva. He remained calm and backed down. As he was ready to move he heard the sound of ringing bells. He leaped!

Fire came out of the rattlesnake's head. It burnt the bush into ash. Then, Chris knew.

He raced towards the field while the snake threatened more flames. He dared not go to the house or else it will catch on fire.

He couldn't get the sight of the rattlesnake's eye out of his head. It had danced as the drum sounded. He turned slightly around until he was out of plain sight and got back to the house.

"You scared us!" Greeted the Corvando and Kratt family.

Chris was panting, "That is no meteor. I knew it! There is something in it. And it's beginning to come out. Whatever it is, it hates man."

Chris relaxed as he continued, "Those two men that officer set up. They were burnt to ash, right where they stood. That rattlesnake was the one for the powerless city."

Martin answered, "Okay... This is critical. You guys need to move... Come with us."

Michael Sr. smiled, "I know you guys so well. But I couldn't."

William stood up, "Mike, it's best."

Michael looked to his wife and children. "Okay, we'll move now. This snake is probably after us all. Let's go."


	4. The Order

The Corvando Family moved in with the Kratts. Instantly, the bond between each member was knit together.

But Chris sat at the window watching the snake head lift high. He still had his heart beating fast when it poured fire on his trail.

Aviva sat next to her friend and smiled, "Still frightened?"

Chris covered-eyed her, "All my life I was afraid of humans. Now I am afraid of this. I have never seen such a creature... In other words, no one in my pack probably has no idea either."

Fury leaped up and barked at Chris. Chris rolled his eyes, "Well, no one really knows."

Aviva sighed, "Trust me, we will survive this one. We have survived the Volcano during our vacation last summer. It could be worst."

Chris looked at his scarred leg. "I get it. I lost Mango in it... I could lose Fury."

Martin smiled, "Little Bro, Mango didn't die during the disaster... She died after it... after catching a skin infection."

Chris frowned, "I know that. But it seems like I am losing all my friends."

Aviva smiled, "But am I your friend?"

"Animal-wise," He answered.

Night rolled in quick. The snake head still burned the sky. Power was still out. Even worst, Army Jets tried to get a closer look, but the snake burnt them to ashes.

Chris knew he had to keep Aviva safe, once and for all. Even if it means he must marry her. He remembered that Christmas with Aviva. Michael had sworn that if they grew of age, he would bring them together. But he didn't quite love Aviva that much; yet.

He shut his eyes and ignored the fact that the world was at stake. He smiled at the sight that he and Martin were once again heros. He opened his eyes to a dark and gloomly world, but smiled if he and Martin figured a way to stop the enemy.

The World was at stake... Europe got blasted by the same rock. Russia threw in their reports. And America was hiding hers.

Chris was taken out of dream land when a knock was seriously pounding at the door. William answered to a tall, but skinny man.

"Sire, is this the Kratt house?"

"Uh, of course. We have a family living with us and their's Corvando."

"Sire, I was called here to pick up your strongest sons."

William frowned, "For what?"

Chris and Martin couldn't help but peek out the door.

The man said, "Sire, there landed yet another rock, with a snake head. Not two in America, not three, but four! America has five, the Middle East has three. We are gathering men to fight this war."

William pulled the boys back, "That thing is dangerous. I love my sons. This is not a war. They will not get any privilages with it, all it is is that you men want to bring the population down."

Chris gulped as he backed up. It was dangerous being in war. But in war with aliens? Their weapons were not strong enough.

William continued, "Also, them who let their sons go don't love them. Those ships have powerful weapons. It almost killed my youngest! Did you see the ashes of the jets? The three supervisors? Did you not?"

The young men answered, "We have, sire. But if the heads come out and move to attack our land, all hope with be lost. Also, our privilages are strong. We will give excellent training, a proper income, and the best jobs for his family."

William couldn't bear it much longer. The more he debated, the more the young man twisted it to good news. He agreed to it and shut the door.

"Get ready, boys... You are leaving at dawn."

Chris fell at his father's feet, "But Dad! I can't go to war! I am still seventeen!"

William knelt towards his weeping son, "I know... but the more I try to reason with that boy, the more he will reason with me. I have to give in."

Martin took Laura and kissed her, "It may be the end... them things are terrifying!"

Chris stood up and sat at the window, still crying. The families left the room to the dining where dinner was prepared.

Chris felt breathing on his ear, he turned, "Aviva,"

"Chris, if you go to war and come home alive, you will be not only the town's hero, but also my hero," She leaned in and kissed his cheek, "I know you are brave. You have faced disasters before and came out alive. You will come out alive in this one."

Chris' cheek burned her kiss. He begged for comfort. But he sat back and said, "If you say so... But I think I am leaving for good," He added under his breath.


	5. What love?

The next morning was unusual. It was calm. It was like the snake head had taken a nap.

The army truck parked in front of the Kratt House. Martin and Chris were prepared to go. The girls were told to stay in bed so they don't watch their loved ones go.

Chris and Martin got on the half-full truck and rode off. Slowly by slowly, the Kratt Kratt disappeared over the horizon.

Chris sighed and turned to face his soldier-mates. They too were saddened of such surrender. They were young as fifteen to the oldest of twenty-one. A couple of the men were engaged to some girls, but think they will never see them again.

Chris listened to each of their stories. Finally a boy, Chris' age, asked, "What's your life story? Best to get to know you now than later."

Chris said, "I grew up alone in the forest with my parents. I got so animal attached and - well, it's a long story. But I ended up in the city, because for my animal instincts, men wanted me as a prize creature. So, I ended up here and found a girl who took me in and cared for me until my brother and parents were able to get in contact with me."

The boy said, "Wow! What a story! I'm seventeen. My name's Raylong. My parents gave me that name because it is said that the longest sun ray in this earth was over one hundred feet. More realistic than a cartoon sun ray! But my folks call my Ray."

Chris smiled, "Mine's Christopher. But mine parents and friends call me Chris for short."

Ray joked, "Do they called you by your full first name when you get in trouble?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's what they do to me."

The boys laughed.

Chris said, "Well, let's get this laughter out now so we don't get called by our full first names."

"Yeah, right?"

The ride was long and bumpy. The leader yelled at the children for laughing and joking. He would sometimes stop the truck and scold them all with his long thin stick. Chris huddled up to Martin after a slash met him on the face, next to his wild cat scar.

"Martin... I want to go home."

Martin rubbed his bleeding arm, "I wish we can, but we can't. We were called and Dad couldn't save us. He tried."

"Silence!"

Another slash on the Kratt brothers.

Meanwhile, Aviva was helping Linda do some chores. While she worked, all that filled her mind was Chris.

"You thinking about my boy, aren't you?"

Aviva looked up at Linda. She smiled sheepishly, "Which one? You have two."

Linda smiled at her joke, "I know the boy you like. He's my youngest."

Aviva lost her smile, "Oh, Mrs. Kratt, what if I never see him again? He's like the only guy in this world that I do care about."

Linda cupped her hand under Aviva's shaking chin. The girl started to cry. Linda answered, "I don't know. I don't know what it feels like to be loved by a soldier."


	6. War Games

Chris was so upset when the army took Martin to the flights. He and his brother were separated for life... every general promised that everyone's life will not be spared.  
That night was cold. Chris sat by the fire by himself, crying softly. The heat vaporated his loose tears.  
The general stopped by his tent and demanded, "Get to bed!"  
Chris quickly put the flame out and hid in his tent. He covered up and shook coldly. How he wished Martin was there... He was the only person left.

The next morning, the news went out, the alien ships had expanded. Chris was scared to learn that the one near his home had broken its prison in the rock, and is now flying over Maine.  
Boys of young ages were set to work. Chris fired a missile gun. During training, the bomb alarm was set... An alien ship approached.  
The generals yelled, making each boy ran to his shattered place. Chris hid in the pit that his general was in, awaiting the orders.  
"Hey, kid."  
Chris looked at his general.  
"I believe in you."  
Chris held the tears back... Those were the last words he heard Aviva whisper in his ear that night.  
The ship approached. Its head stared at the empty place full of pits. Everyone's gasp was heard as they stared at its body... A black mass with green corners. The head arched up from the center.  
The general said, "This is the worst machine I have ever seen."  
Chris didn't say a word. He feared the head's only eye. The flames. He could picture his home in flames, his family... he gulped as tears streamed.  
Each general readied their call. The soldiers arched and lifted their missiles. The ship got closer... Wait... Was that Raylong?  
Raylong had step out of his pit and walked straight to the machine. Chris wanted to jump so bad. But the drumming of the machine, threatened him to stay back.  
"Raylong... no," He murmured, as he watched the frightful scene.  
Raylong said, in the ears of all his mates, "I have come out to take my life for those I hold dear. If I die, they won't die. It's better if I die, than for my family to."  
The machine showed no mercy. Instead the flames poured from its eye. Chris cried, "NO!"  
The general pulled Chris back into the pit and cupped his mouth. Chris cried under the hand. Then the general gave the order, "SHOOT!"  
Bangs rang in the air as Chris cupped his ears. He couldn't fight... not with his friend dead. He cupped his ears and cried as the machine blew its flames in the different pits.  
Then, Chris heard a new noise. He looked up and listened to the rattles of the machine. Then, out of the glossy green corners came a new weapon. The green blob went straight to the tank. Instead of ash, the blob made everything disappear and left a burnt spot where it stood.  
Everyone was commanded to retreat. But the machine got the most of them.  
Chris got up and retreated. His general yelled for everyone to go. People were being ashed and burned. He turned to see his general and watched him turn green and gone. He realized, he didn't have a general anymore.

After miles of running, Chris and a group of mates stopped and caught their breath. Chris knew someone else had to take the general's spot. No one was willing. Chris picked up his backpack and opened it. Expecting to get a water bottle, his old friend popped out.  
"Fury? Girl!"  
Fury and Chris hugged each other. Chris asked, "What were you doing, girl? I could've lost you."  
Fury smiled, "I want to encourage my friend."  
Chris said, "This is nothing but a waste of time... I don't have Martin. My family probably ashes. These machines have powerful weapons and force fields. Raylong just stood out... to take his life for his family's."  
Fury said, "Where your general?"  
"Gone."  
"Who's leading this pack?"  
"No one."  
Fury raised one of her blue eyes, "YOU aren't leading it?"  
Chris stared at the cub, "I am nothing but a scared little brute. I can't do it."  
Fury smiled, "But you are a leader of wolves."  
"But that's different."  
"No, it's not."  
"Fury, go lay down. It's late. I'll - think about it." 


	7. Chris' Lament Song from Lion Guard Kion

The next morning rose quickly. The machine was no where in sight. All the soldiers arose and wanted to know what to do.  
Chris was already up since the crack of dawn. He sat on top of the tallest hill, watching for danger. The breeze brew in his face.  
"Why - Why do you even trust me at all?  
They said leading the army's my call...  
Then some tell me I'm wrong."  
"Now what, what should I do?  
And who - Who do I turn to?  
Everything is so upside down...  
"Deep down, Maybe I knew It was way too good to be true With all those men looking up to me,  
Some kind of leader I would to be!"

"Chris!"  
Chris turned to see an old friend, "Are you?"  
"Yes, Chris... I am your leader, Harter." It was the old dead deer from Chris' forest. He stood strong before his young one like a father over his son. The hart replied, "I have been watching you all these years. Now I have the courage to come down and speak once from my death."  
Chris said, "Harter, the troops want me to be their guard!"  
"Chris, why are you afraid? You took the lead with animals."  
"But Harter, it's those ships. They are frightening."  
"Chris, you must learn about your stand. That roar of yours, it will help you."  
"But Harter, my roar... I don't think I can control. First of all, it is super loud, then it comes out a squeak. I don't know if I can handle it."  
"Chris, don't be afraid. The roar will be there for you. The troops need you, like as the creatures needed you. I will be there, when you need me."  
Slowly Harter disappeared. Chris cried, "Harter! Don't go yet!" But the clouds showed no hart. So Chris sighed, "Trust this roar. Harter will be there when I am in trouble and need him.  
"Maybe My journey is far from done...  
They need a leader and I am the one.  
So now it's time for they all to see This wild man I was born to be!  
"It is time to take the lead on my own!  
It is time toseek them that I have never known!  
Many choices that I have run,  
Now I believe I am turly the one!"  
A visible lion head was imprinted on Chris' neck, close to his shoulder. He saw its mark and knew, Harter had chosen him.  
"Is it time?  
Is it time?  
Yes... It is time!"

Chris leaped down the hill and saw his cub friend petting down the cloth, "Fury. You won't believe what just happen!"  
Fury smiled, "I can't. What happened?"  
Chris smiled, "Harter visited me."  
"The old deer? How? He's dead."  
"But he did. In a form of a ghost like appearance. But he assured me that I was on the marvelous journey. He understood my family's fear of my forever-goneness. He said, it is my calling to lead."  
"Chris... What's that on your neck?"  
"It's the symbol of a lion's head. Oh, he said my roar will be with me."  
Fury tilted her head, "Are you nuts!? That's tiny roar?"  
Chris said, "I don't know either. But he said that I have it with me always until the end of the animal pride."  
"That will be forever!"  
"I know."  
Chris went in the center of the soldiers and said, "I will be your new leader. We know already no missile can defeat these ships. We have to stay clear from its flames and whatever-the-green-stuff-is if we want to go home alive. Our families may be dead, but some will be waiting for us to return, awaiting their son, a warrior, to come home. With the mark of battlehood."  
Every soldier cheered. Fury barked and howled. Chris turned and looked, three ships were heading their way. He looked beyond his mates and saw two others coming... the five ships were colliding in.  
"Let's move, troops! Everyone separate! We meet at the bomb shelter. Hopefully the strongest bomb can shatter its force field."  
Everyone scattered in all directions to avoid the machines' glance. Chris and Fury ran together towards the northeast.  
It was near dark when the team reached an old house. Chris panted, "Fury, let's rest for the night here."  
They went straight to the house. Chris knocked to make sure no one was in it. But someone was.  
Chris gasped at the small inncoent girl who looked straight into his brown eyes. 


	8. Aviva

"Aviva!"  
Aviva smiled, "Christopher."  
They exchanged hugs. Fury was barking at the sweet couple.  
Chris looked in the house, "Where's your parents and siblings? Where's mine?"  
Aviva's face dropped, "We got separated by the mob. Everyone was so scared. Oh, Chris! I was so scared... That machine was so frightening. I ran and ran all the way here. I found it empty so I burst in, wanting shelter."  
Chris sighed, "So you don't know?"  
"I don't!"  
Chris hugged the crying girl. She had sat down on a chair. Chris sat on one knee and rested his hands on her lap, "Listen, now you know that I am safe."  
Aviva smiled at him, "I was hoping for you to live."  
Chris blushed, "I have to tell you something."  
"What is it?" Aviva's face beamed slightly. Her tears glowed in the light from the window.  
"I - was called to be the leader of the troops. I lost them when the five ships came upon us. I was trusted to lead."  
Aviva dropped her hands, "But how? If you are called to serve, I will never see you again."  
Chris froze, "No, no! Aviva, don't cry. It's enough you're worried for your family. I am not leaving you," He kissed her cheek, just as he had seen her father do whenever she was upset.  
Aviva's eyes widened but took the kiss, "You love me?"  
Chris smiled, "Now I do. Ever since your kiss on my cheek, I felt comfort."  
Chris and Aviva hugged tightly, "I will always be there for. I love you."  
Then, in minutes, an earthquake quaked the house. Chris pulled Aviva down and protected her as the SIXTH rock crashed into the house, forming the sixth machine. 


	9. Reunited Part 1

That night, the trio rested in the open. The field's grass was high, enough. Aviva was much too tired to go on. She crashed, still in Chris' hand, on the ground, coughing.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I am just tired. I am out of breath."  
Chris sat next to her and whistled for Fury. Fury came limping over, "Chris..."  
Chris reached for the cub and checked her paws, "Fury! You got a thorn."  
Chris carefully took it out. He smiled as the cub limped and howled. But Aviva's tender hand covered the injured paw.  
"Aviva... We need to move on. I need to get this over to the Services. They know what to do with this."  
Chris handled the bottle as Aviva, tired as can be, drank heartily. Then, she said, "Is it safe to rest tonight?"  
"You rest, I'll keep watch."  
Fury slept next to Aviva, who rested in great peace. Chris kept his wild eye open. But the night poured its sand on him. He lay at her shoulder and fell asleep himself.

By the next afternoon, after a quick morning of running and chasing, Chris and Aviva finally made it to the Services. As a soldier, he was allowed. But Fury and Aviva, they halted back.  
Chris, as a wild man, restricted the poking of their sticks at the girls, "They are for me and with me. For protection. They are witnesses."  
They knew they couldn't mess with a soldier's witness. So they let them in under restrictions.  
Chris took Aviva to the restricted room where generals of all services were perched.  
One general recognized his soldier, "Hey, you! Little brut!"  
"General Joe! I got some evidence of these ships."  
"You got close!"  
"I have. This girl and wolf also. The alien got so close to us. I slammed it with the beam. Then, minutes later, the machine came down with this."  
The general looked over the head, "Hm! Never seen such thing! These aliens are very industrious."  
Chris and Aviva sat on the couch, relaxed from the running. Chris took out his rag and rubbed his forehead, revealing a stream of brown blood.  
Joe said, "You got blood on that rag, kid."  
Chris then noticed, "This also had the blood of the alien. I think I just put it on my head."  
Aviva giggled slightly.  
"Chris!"  
Chris looked and saw Martin, his brother.  
"MARTIN!"  
The brothers exchanged hugs. Martin said, "I never thought I would ever see you again!"  
"Neither did I!"  
Chris quickly told Martin about Harter.  
"A leader, eh?"  
Chris blushed, "I destroyed the thought but it caught me. But I lost my troops in the retreat from the ships. Oh, General... more bad news. There's a SIXTH ship in America."  
The general dropped his cup on the counter, "Another one!?"  
Chris nodded. He turned to Martin, "Wondering if you had good luck?"  
"Nope. Not one ship tipped. It had this force field."  
"Our team also."  
Aviva came up. Martin's face beamed, "Aviva! Where have you been?!"  
Aviva took hold of Chris' arm and said sheepishly, "I lost everyone in the crowd. So I found this house in the middle of nowhere. I have been there for a couple days when Chris found me yesterday. Then, yesterday afternoon, we retreated before it got caught on fire."  
Martin frowned, "So you were saying you found and met an alein?"  
"Of course. Jelly Bean was nobody to mess with. She got a beating and ran away crying. I never heard an alein cry before, but it was bitter."  
Martin laughed, "Jelly Bean? Where did you get such a name?"  
Chris frowned, "Its eyes were the shape of a jellybean. The colors of them were red, green, and blue."  
Martin said, "Whoa... Sounds like you were reading a horror story, bro!"  
Aviva poked her head from behind Chris, "It's true, Martin!"  
Martin said, "Okay, as long as Aviva is safe, I'm happy. But seriously, Aviva, what would you have done without Chris?!"  
Aviva shook, "I wouldn't know."

Suddenly, the doors opened. A group of men came in. One recognized Chris, "He's safe!"  
Chris joined the men and said, "I can't go on as leader. I can't. I am glad all of you are safe. But there's one thing, something has to be done about this roar. I - I can't think of it."  
Aviva said, "The roar is used to protect the ones you care about in safety."  
"I know. But I can't seem to use it." 


	10. Bomb!

Chris and Aviva were happy to find out by the GPS that heir families were safe. Martin had found Laura during his own retreat. Gladly, the quartet cheered that night.  
Chris took Aviva aside while Martin and Laura set watch as the alarm sounded. He took her down to the ground and said, "You stay down here. If the alarm sounds again, drop in the cellar."  
Aviva rubbed her hand against Chris' chest, blocked by his suit of service, "I can't leave you. Laura is staying with Martin!"  
Chris took her soft hand and tuck her hand down into her pocket, "Now you must listen to me. Martin and Laura are adults. We are still minors, I can't watch you AND watch my troops."  
Aviva said, "Okay, but I must do one thing."  
Chris rolled his eyes, "Just hurry up... Please. I need to get back to work."  
He had turned his head. Aviva's hand reached under his chin. She pulled his face over to hers. She blocked his view, by cupping her hands on the sides of his face, from his surroundings to just her face.  
"Aviva... Stop. I am not in a good mood now."  
"Shush."  
She leaned in, Chris pulled out. He was stronger than she. He took hold of her hands and roughly yelled, "Listen to me! I have no time to fool around! You girls just fool around! Get down into that cellar! The alarm has sounded! I have no time for fun and games!"  
His voice threw her down. She cupped her face and cried as she ran down the cellar stairs. She sat down on the surface, crying.

Chris ran upstairs to Martin. Laura had escaped. Martin stood and pointed, "There they are!"  
Chris ran to his knees and looked over the wall, "Six... They are upon us. We have no way to escape."  
Martin said, "Hopefully the girls are safe... Besides, who were you yelling at downstairs?"  
Chris answered, "Aviva was fooling around. I had to force her down the cellar when the alarm sounded."  
Martin frowned, "Force? Yelling? What was she doing?"  
"Trying to burst out all these dangers out of my head."  
"How?"  
"I don't know," Although he did knew. The alarm had interrupted his moment to show his love to her. He was taught never to ignore an alarm. He felt sorry for her.

The ships dawned on the city. Several soldiers and the brothers streamed to the atomic bomb shelter. Hopefully, General Joe's plan to bomb the ships would work. But Martin disagreed, "If their force field destroys our missiles, it will destroy the bomb."  
"Twenty second to Countdown," Rang overhead.  
Chris said, "Let's get the girls."  
Martin agreed, "Let's."  
The girls were geared up. Martin and Laura sat at one corner. Chris brought Aviva to the second corner. They watched as the ships neared.  
Aviva was quiet. Her eyes were red. But Chris started the quick conversation, "I'm sorry for fighting you. I was just trying to obey orders. If I fail one, someone will know somehow. I was just trying to protect you."  
Aviva cheered up. She snuggled up to her friend, "What's going on, then?"  
"We're hoping the bomb will destroy the ships."  
The overhead said, "Ten, Nine, Eight..."  
Chris said, "Cover your eyes!"  
Aviva pulled the goggles over her eyes. Chris fitted his. He sat up and pulled her to his side.  
"Four, Three, Two, One."

Minutes passed as the dust settled. Martin cried over the whirlwind of dust, "They surrived!"  
Chris cleared his goggles and looked through his binoculars. He gasped. Aviva held on to his pants. Surprisingly, the wind from the bomb's explosion was strong enough to pull a little child off his feet.  
Chris said, "Aviva! Stay down!"  
Soon the dust cleared, the ships looked surprised by the explosion. Chris and Martin joined together with the soldiers. Aviva uncovered her face, revealed a scrap of blood.  
Chris had a scrap on his neck, right over his lion mark. Martin and Laura were okay so far.  
Martin said, "Now what?"  
Chris sighed, "Believe it or not, I believe we should give up."  
Aviva cared for his scrap. She remembered the cause of his mark, "CK, remember Harter?"  
"Of course... What does he have to do with these ships?"  
"Your roar will be there for you."  
He blinked. Then, he shook his head, "What is with a loud roar? It is definitely not strong enough to break them."  
Martin stood tall, "It could."  
Chris opened his eyes. He looked at his shoulder and said, "Oh, Harter... am I really the owner of the roar? I can't do it. Let's move." 


	11. The Roar!

In California, the brothers went. The ships followed the scattered people. People ran for their lives. The soldiers ran to California. It was their last try to stop the ships.  
Chris and Aviva rode together. Chris felt the urge to try the roar, but he knew it would be silly. Every man on campus knew he was a wild man, but it would be silly to find no result.  
That evening, Chris and Aviva visited a hotel for the night. He fell on te bed and felt right to sleep. Aviva smiled and covered the brother with a blanket. Quietly turned out the lights, done her duty, and went to bed herself.  
But during the night, Chris dreamed. He saw himself running in a blue tunnel. Behind him was the six ships following him, shooting their flames and globs at him. He ran to the end, trapped, cried for help.  
There appeared Harter, he said, "Use your roar to protect you."  
He cried, "It would be silly!"  
"Use your roar!"  
Chris couldn't but the threat made him shiver. THen, there in the corner lay his only dearest friend, dead upon the ground. It was Aviva... There was Martin and Ray, dead also. Then, Ray as a ghost said, "Chris, love those who are alive. Don't fight."  
Harter stared at him. Chris saw his spirit frightened. A spirit of a lion came out of his shoulder and stared at him in the eyes.  
Chris, however, felt it wouldn't be silly. He stood tall, staring at the ships, readying their fire. He stood tall and roared. It echoed in the tunnel, the ship's force field, visable, broke to pieces. He roared again, the ships took in the air and began to lose power.  
Harter stood tall, "Your roar will be there for you, whether silly or not."  
"Chris... Chris!"

Chris groaned as he sniffed coffee. He opened his eyes. Aviva was looking at him, "Morning."  
Chris jerked up, "My roar will be there when I need it,  
"Maybe my journey is far from done...  
They need the answer and I'm the one!"  
He stood tall and looked out the window. He pulled the curtain back and opened the pane, "Now it's time for them all to see! The Wild man I was born to be!"  
He opened to the patio, "It is time to take the lead on my own. It is time to take chances that I have never known! All these choices that we have done, Now I believe the answer's on my tongue!"  
He turned to face Aviva, who stood shocked. He turned away, "Is it time? Is it time?"  
He turned to her, "Yes, It is time..."  
Aviva was shocked, "What now?"  
"It is my roar, Aviva. It's not silly. The answer was hidden under my tongue. No bomb was destroy their force field. If I have enough faith, my roar can be stronger, destroying it."  
"Chris, it's foolish."  
"I know, but, this is our last chance."  
Aviva blinked, "I might lose you."  
Chris saw the tears shining in the sunrise. He sighed, "This may be my last chance."  
He passed her and gathered his things. He took hold of the knob. He took a deep breath and looked at Aviva, "Come here."  
She came to him. Chris wrapped his arms around her, "If I never come back, know that I do love you."  
Aviva cried on his lion mark shoulder, "I don't want you to die!"  
Chris rubbed her back. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck. Chris said, "Let it all go, Aviva. I have time, a little left."  
Aviva wept all she could. After her strength was spent, Chris cupped her face as she had done, "You must listen to me. Go with the refugees. I promise, I will return to you."  
He leaned in and kissed the trembling lips. Aviva took Chris by the neck and was comforted by his kiss.  
She was twice upset when he stopped. He had to go. The door was knocked on, the leader of the refugees had come. Chris opened, "I am a soldier. Take this lady here and please take care of her."  
The man said, "We will."  
Aviva took Chris by the neck and kissed him again, "I love you forever."  
Chris felt his heart torn as she was led away from him. He went in the opposite direction. One half of him told him to go on, and the other half forced him to turn back. But he erased the memory of Aviva in his mind and went to the field.  
There the ships came. Chris stayed with his crew, "Where's Martin?"  
One soldier answered, "He was chosen to guard the refugees."  
General Joe said, "I am fresh out of ideas."  
Chris said, "I have one. But I must do it on my own."  
Joe said, "Not that roar of yours. I am being true now. Save yourself."  
Chris said, "It's my duty." Then he stepped out and walked straight to the ships.  
General Joe took off his hat, "Oh, every soldier stand. Pray for this kid's soul."  
Chris walked bravely to the machines. One machine flew lower to see Chris. It drummed as it got closer.  
One soldier cried, "Think about your girlfriend!"  
Chris froze in thought. In his mind he could see her crying and Martin sitting next to her. He saw his own body, dead. He frowned.  
The drumming woke him up. He grew frightful. But Harter's voice assured him, "Your roar will be there when you need it."  
Chris frowned, "You don't know what you have done to us... to all of us!"  
Joe said, "Is that kid preaching to the machine?!"  
Chris stood tall, "Don't think your flames can scare me. i am the wild man of America. I have the strongest things that animals themselves cannot control."  
The ship stopped in mid air. Chris knew it was listening. He stood tall and said, "May the powers within this roar destroy you!"  
Chris stood tall, back arched, and lifted his voice. While he roared this weak roar, a cloud bundle formed and four heads of lions popped out and roared a stronger roar.  
All the soldiers looked up to the see the heads. They were all shocked to see one standing above the four and roared the strongest.  
Then there was a shattering. They looked, the force field broke. Chris was safe and alive. The ships were gones, racing across the sky, recovering from their defeat.  
Everyone cheered and ran to Chris. Joe said, "Wow! With that roar, you made it possible to missile them. Call in the refugee boats. We need those flyers!"  
Chris ran to the tower and shined the signal light. Martin saw the light and interpeted it, "Come back to shore... We need you."  
Aviva said, "Why?"  
"I don't know. But I have to listen."  
The boats reached the shore. There stood Chris. Fury, the little cub, was barking excitedly.  
Martin said, "What's going on?"  
Chris smiled, "We can finally defeat those ships."  
Aviva smiled, "You did it?"  
Chris blushed, "I did."  
Martin smiled, "The roar?! Really?"  
Chris said, "We're on the edge of winning. Come on!"  
Aviva caught up with Chris, but he said, "Stay with the refugees. I'll be with you in the end." 


	12. Reunited Part 2

The next night was a struggle, the ships had regained power and fought the armies back. Chris limped greatly in the abandoned city. He held his left arm. One of the soldiers had shot Chris by accident.  
He ran across the streets crying for help. The end was coming, he couldn't go much longer.  
A jeep pulled up. It contained two men, soldiers, they said, "Chris, what are you doing here?"  
Chris looked up, "I am looking for the refugees. I need medical help."  
One soldier answered, "The nearest is in the college there. It's on the next street over."  
"You need help there?"  
"No, I'll get there. It's just my arm."  
"You are on a limp."  
"I'll be okay."

Chris ran as fast as his limp leg can go. He made it to the college. He saw the lights were dimmed. He went in the building.  
It was noisy. Everyone chattered. Chris sought for a nurse. One found him injured and brought him in the office.  
He sat in pain. His leg was badly crooked and his arm was gushing. He was crying softly as he pressed the wound.  
"CK?"  
He looked up and saw Aviva, "Aviva!"  
"Come with me... Wait, you're crooked!"  
"I'm fine."  
"No, you're not. Laura! Give me a hand."  
Both girls led Chris to the bed and lay him on it. He lay in pain. Aviva took the arm and nursed it. Her gentle hands stopped the bleeding in two minutes.  
"How did you do it?"  
Aviva smiled, "It's a nurse's secret weapon."  
Chris smiled and rubbed the bandaged hand over her face, "I wouldn't say weapon."  
Aviva leaned over him and kissed him, "Rest that arm and leg. I'll come to brace it later."  
"Okay." Chris shut his eyes and rested.

Later that evening, the shots from the machines were heard outside the building. Chris was sitting up drinking down his medicine to ease the pain. Aviva was off-duty and staying with him.  
"CK, I'm scared."  
Chris put his cup down and looked at her in the eyes, "It's okay."  
They exchanged hugs. Chris yelped in pain with the brace on his leg, "Does this thing have to be up my unmentionable!? Guys are truly sensitive!"  
Aviva giggled, "Oh, Chris. I asked one of the doctors to fix it. But your whole leg is crooked."  
"Yeah, but my crouch hurts! I have to stay still and that hurts!"  
Aviva giggled at hte thought. She said, "I'll see what I can do."  
Chris lay back and yelped then. Aviva came back and gave him the ba news: It cannot be done.  
Pretty soon, the couple had a contest fit. Aviva enjoyed Chris' playful spirit. He sucked on her arm in joyful manner. Aviva laughed and played with him.  
Until something struck the college. The whole place shook. Chris stopped his playful act and grabbed Aviva and pulled her to his side and protected her.  
The ceiling above crashed on top of them. Screams rang in the building as Chris saw through the dust a green lighted thing came crashing down.  
He hung on to Aviva for dear life. She didn't even scream. She hid her face in his shirt, hoping not to see anything.

After the dust settled, Chris opened his eyes. The green corner of the ship was in the building. It didn't do anything, but the light flckered then, went out.  
He got up painfully and limped over to the hole in the wall. He looked out... the ship was down and... Dead?  
He said, "Aviva... It's okay. Come outside with me."  
So the couple went outside. Almost everyone was outside looking at the massive machine. Chris, hand-in-hand, with Aviva came out through the crowd and saw the machine.  
"Aviva, it's dead."  
Then, another crash resulted next to the crowd. Everyone turned to watch another ship crash into a building. Chris then realized the answer.  
"Aviva... look at these ships. Don't you see what I don't see?"  
Aviva frowned, "I don't get it."  
"No windows. No vents. These aleins, whatever they are, killed themselves with their own carbon dioxide."  
Aviva said, "What makes you think that?"  
"Because, come to think of it, the force field had their own air supply. Our air and carbon dioxide killed them all!"  
Everyone cheered with joy. Chris and Aviva were among the cheers. Chris said, "I wonder what happened to Martin?"  
Laura exclaimed, "Martin!"

But on a hill outside the city, a crew of troops of other refugees had watched the ships sink down into the buildings, defeating their own selves.  
Martin was among those. He wondered if his brother was okay, especially after he got shot and crooked. He wondered about his girlfriend and Aviva.  
General Joe looked through binoculars, "Hey, everyone! They're are still alive! That little brute and his pretty girl!"  
Martin smiled, "He is!"  
"Of course! Don't believe me, look for yourself."  
Martin looked and lo and behold, there came up the hill the rest of the refugees with Chris and Aviva leading them. Laura was behind them.  
Martin dropped the binoculars and ran to his brother.  
"CHRIS!"  
"Christopher!"  
Chris saw his brother and his parents running to him. He accepted their hugs. Aviva and Laura hugged their parents. Everyone was safe and sound.  
Joe said, "Well, another happy ending for the good folk."  
Chris smiled, "I learned a special lesson from an old friend: Whether great or small, the strongest of all will be there for you."  
William smiled, "I owe it all to my son's roar! If it weren't for the roar, they would have killed us all!"  
Everyone cheered. Chris smiled and blushed. But everyone thanked the whole families for all their marvelous help. 


End file.
